Hirosan x Nowaki Message Thread
by Ringo101
Summary: This is a random message thread between Hiro-san and Nowaki. They are currently apart because of…well, I don’t really know. XD Pleaze enjoy the funny randomness! :D


**This is a random message thread between Hiro-san and Nowaki. They are currently apart because of…well, I don't really know. XD **

**All I know is that my friend and I are tools and have nothing better to do.**

**Pleaze enjoy the funny randomness!! :D**

**Oh, and the thread is still in progress (cause I'm not the one doing the writing for Nowaki)**

**b(^_^ )**

**[ ] = thoughts and out-of-topic messages**

**Btw, sorry that you can't see the pictures that were sent to one another….you'll just have to use your imagination. **

_Kamijou Hiroki: Ringo101_

_Kusama Nowaki: Kamachi1323_

**Hiro-san x Nowaki's Message Thread**

Nowaki September 28, 2009 at 12:07am 

Konbanwa, Hiro-san... ogenki desu ka?  
eto~~ how can i say this? I'm dying here...  
Sumi masen, hiro-san. Demo, watashi wa tsukareta dakara. Hiro-san ni aitai tomete. The need to see you is getting stronger and stronger as each day passes. I `don`t know if I can last.  
Please, Hiro-san... my heart aches when facing the fact that I can`t see you that often. I feel just as bad as I did when I left for New York without saying a proper good-bye.  
I just want you to know that I love you, and that i always will. Please, speak with me soon. The longing to see you is suffrocating me, making me unable to think straight; having you stained in my mind every minute in the long, passing days.  
Hiro-san ni aitai. Aitai. Aitai. Hiro-san suki daiyo.  
-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki September 28, 2009 at 4:19pm 

WHY!!! do you write such embarassing letters!!! Do you have any pride???.......*sigh*.......aitai.......  
i'm doing ok, but I think winter is starting to make it's debut cause it's starting to get pretty cold at night......what???? i don't think that sounds right......*sweat*  
anyways, what I mean is it's going to be bloody cold this winter.....  
and by the way, just cause you have a day off does not mean you should be staying up till midnight , u need to get your recovery-sleep or you'll look like my old friend Akihiko...... so get some rest, if you don't you'll never surpass me.  
........i'll try to stop furrowing my eyebrows......  
I was surprised this afternoon cause i actually got some peaches from my mother......  
reply soon  
-Hiroki  
........i3u

Nowaki September 28, 2009 at 4:32pm 

Hai, Hiro-san! Wakarimashita!~ :D  
I promise I will get some more sleep at night. I always to go to sleep earlier, but once again.. the thought of not being with you keeps me awake all night.  
I promise, Hiro-san.. the next time we sleep together, I will keep you warm! *grin*  
Please don't bring Akihiko-san into our conversations... I only want to talk about you. I'm sorry for my selfishness.  
Furrowing your eyebrows? Demo, Hiro-san wa honto ni kawaii desu. I don't care what Miyagi kyoujyu says... you are absolutely perfect to me... expecially when you aren't wearing any clothing... ^_^;  
I have work to do at the moment. I'm sorry Hiro-san. And i will try to get all my work done tonight. I will definately do it for you!  
Hiro-san ni aitiai. When do i get to see you agian?  
I love you, Hiro-san. And it made me incredibly happy to see you feel the same way ^^  
-Kusama Nowai

PS. Hiro-san, I think i am coming down with a cold... =_= honestly...

Hiroki September 28, 2009 at 5:11pm 

keep your hands and fantasies to yourself!!!  
sorry.....about Akihiko, I wouldn't want to make you unhappy......  
and don't just talk about me....i want to know how you are doing, it has to be more interesting than my days.  
don't look down on me!!!! cute....no CLOTHES!!!!??? You won't be saying that when i beat and smother you with a pillow!!! *grrrrr*

I'll see you when I see you.....I honestly don't know.  
please take good care of yourself, the last thing you need is to miss all of your schooling by being sick in bed, but that also doesn't mean doing all your work when your sick either......so stay healthy, drink lots of tea and eat your vegetables.........  
*cough...fidget* if your....you know.....ever really ill, i'll come and take care of you......breakfast in bed and all that........  
-Hiroki

Nowaki September 28, 2009 at 5:37pm 

Sumi masen, Hiro-san ^_^; I forgot how embarassed you get when I talk about me doing this and that to you... making you show your true colour and emotions towards me... *wider grin*

I deserved to be hit by Hiro-san now. Gomenasai. I have to treat my needs!! (2 months without touching you is a long time _; )  
Hiro-san... i can see the rain outside my window... wouldn't it be nice if we could walk through it together one day? :3 I think that would be very romantic ^^  
*sniff* eto~~ my nose is getting runnier, Hiro-san. I don't want to bother you and your work, so I will be fine by myself. Arigatou gosaimasu for thinking of me ^^  
My work is starting to snow at the top of it's peak...... =_=  
-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki September 28, 2009 at 6:57pm 

WHAT!!!!! You little brat!!!! You horny pervert!!!! I will literaly break your shit off !!!!  
stop saying such embarrassing things!!!!!  
your probably getting sick from bad karma, *glare*

-Hiroki

Nowaki September 28, 2009 at 7:08pm 

Ahhh Hiro-san... You're so cute when you're angry ^-^  
Now i REALLY deserve to be hit by you... Gomenasai, Hiro-san.  
I'll keep my fantasies to myself next time...  
but it's so cute to see you flustered and all worked up like that ^_^;

-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki September 28, 2009 at 7:31pm 

and you would look so cute with your face beneath my foot!!! you make me sick, with your lovey-dovey perverted self.

-Hiroki

NowakiSeptember 28, 2009 at 7:49pm 

Hiro-san...  
I'm sorry to have offended you...  
I promise I'll never bother you like that again...  
so this will be the last message, since I enjoy talking about this kind of stuff.

I love you, hiro-san,.............

-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki September 28, 2009 at 8:03pm 

...... I mind but, if you love me you can at least speak like a normal person.......your capable of being non-perverted......at least i think...?  
so please? ......I3u.......don't make it your last message......or i'll be lonley......

Hiro-san

Nowaki September 28, 2009 at 8:09pm 

Hai, Hiro-san!!  
I was just testing you!~ ^_^ I promise i'll be a little more well behaved.  
Anou, Hiro-san... I am still sorry for saying all those "inaproriate" things to/about you.  
And please don't be lonely... I promise I'll always be here for my Hiro-san. I really truly do love you. Hiro-san is the reason my heart keeps beating.  
-Kusama Nowaki  
PS. Hiro-san, you're so cute when you are hesitant about what to say to me ^^

Hiroki September 28, 2009 at 8:21pm 

I forgive you....for now, cause I know you won't last very long.  
I....I promise to always be there as well *smile*  
Your starting to sound like a puppy.....never wanting to be alone, always craving my presence and attention....*sigh*.......I'm lucky to have you, Nowaki.  
.......hell, I'm starting to sound all giddy and cheesy....next thing you know....there's the whole running into the sunset senario........It's all your fault, you little brat. *small smile*

-Hiroki

Nowaki September 28, 2009 at 8:32pm 

Anou, Hiro-san....  
I know me saying this will only make me more of a brat, but your english isn't as great as i though it was.  
You said : "YOUR starting to sould like......"  
YOUR should actually be YOU'RE, because it's YOU + ARE = YOU'RE :D  
For a university professor, in literature to top that off... that's a pretty silly mistake ^_^;  
I don't mean to insult you in any way though... And i already know that I am a brat.  
Hiro-san, the smallest words what you say make me the happiest person in the wolrd. :3  
If I could only see you right now... oh, how happy i would be!  
I'm getting all excited just thinking about you. Hiro-san was right about me craving your presence... not in a creepy way though ^_^;  
Hiro-san, I'm going to use the shower now...

I was going to say something inappropriate, but then i remembered that i wouldn't say that kind of stuff in front of Hiro-san ^^

-Kusama Nowaki

Nowaki September 28, 2009 at 9:03pm 

eto~~~ Hiro-san? Can i ask you a personal question?  
Have you ever liked a girl before?

Hiroki September 28, 2009 at 9:10pm 

"though"? don't you mean thought smart ass.....I'm not an idiot, I know the diff. between "your" and "you're", (shanny talking: i'm typing fast cause i have work, i can't waste my time with little things like that) I'm the teacher here, 'doctor.' *sarcasm*

You don't even have to say anything, when you mention the shower I know what's going through your head....pervert.

-Hiroki

Hiroki September 28, 2009 at 9:14pm 

.....??? now you got me confused....no, I haven't........if I told you who I liked in the past you would be upset...........but that does not matter cause the.....the only one that has my heart is you.........so the past doesn't matter.................I'm sure all the girls flirted with you in high school..........just thinking about all those mini-skirt girls jumping around and flirting with you really pisses me off!!!...............truly brings out the worst in me....I'm sorry to express that horrible side of me.................*sigh*

-Hiroki

Nowaki September 28, 2009 at 9:36pm 

Sumi masen, Hiro-san and Keiyoh-san...  
Surprizingly, I would not be upset about who you used to be in love with because I know that I have you here with me. I know that you love me even more than you loved him, so it does not bother me.  
Hiro-san, you're so cute when you are jealous ^^ it makes me happy~  
I hope you didn't mind me asking that question. Girls are too troublesome.

-Kusama Nowaki

PS. Hiro-san, don't be sorry about expressing those sides of you.. I love absolutely everything and anything about you.. even your "horrible" side. It shows your character. And i love every aspect of my Hiro-san ^_^;  
So please, A "horrible" side of Hiro-san is better than no side at all~

PPS. My nose keeps on running... _

Hiroki September 28, 2009 at 10:01pm 

that's good to hear......I wish for us to....know a lot about each other, more than anyone else......i love you for that, your honesty......it makes me happy.....how open you can be........even if your being a little too open......about..other things *blush*.....I don't want you to change a thing about you...........and that's that.  
I agree that girls are troublesome...but I will always be a gentleman,  
I hope I won't have to show my horrible side.......but you'll see my worst side if I ever come across that sempai of yours again.......*sigh* I totally embarrassed myself at the hospital that one time...........it just pisses me off, that bastard! *growl*

I still think it's bad karma......but I think karma's a bitch if she's making you unwell.......I feel uneasy not knowing how you are..........words aren't always enough....*blush*.....*realization*.......that doesn't mean the other way to expressing our feelings is open for invitation!!!! you bratty pervert........I can't help but think you get the wrong idea when I say things......

-Hiroki

Nowaki September 29, 2009 at 3:47am 

Hiro-san.....  
i finished my work... it's 3:45am...  
i feel like Akihiko-san....  
I love you hiro-san... I love you so much.

-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki September 29, 2009 at 7:37am 

IDIOT!!! Do you listen to anything I say!!!! 3;45!!! you piss me off!!!  
-Hiroki

NowakiSeptember 29, 2009 at 4:41pm 

Hiro-san, please don't be angry with me... I promise tonight I will be in bed before you go to sleep!! (will that make you happier?) I'm very sorry for making you worry so much, Hiro-san... Would it make you happier if i told you that every extra minute that I am awake and not sleeping, I am thinking of you? And when I am sleeping, I am dreaming of you sleeping beside me? And i dream of a time when we could just watch the sun set and rise together from our bedroom window, as we time our bre-...  
I'm sorry, Hiro-san ^_^; that was going to sound slightly inappropriate... it's a good think i stopped myself before you get hor-.. Sumimasen... _ I was going to say another inappropriate thing _  
I have to go to my part time job now, Hiro-san... I will talk to you soon!  
Eto~~ Hiro-san... I have another personal question... Has anyone ever liked you before I came to love you?  
Hiro-san suki desu.

-Kusama Nowaki

PS. I think it's about time to tell you that I snuck a picture of you sleeping before I left for New York... It was the only thing that kept me going on the right path. I am still using that picture to this day for keeping me on track. I never grow tired of looking at you cute, sleeping face ^-^

Hiroki September 29, 2009 at 9:44pm 

I'm not angry now.......  
gawd, you talk to much, saying that......I'm always on your mind........it's kinda embarrassing, *blush*....but...I'm also really happy to hear it...  
......I can't believe you, you horny pervert! I know exactly where you were going with the "as we time our------*turn's beat-red*.........or whatever, and that I'll.........well let's just say I would need your help....? what the f&%$???? Hell!!! I'm digging my own grave here........*sigh*...change of subject.

I honestly don't know....If someone did like me.....*scrunching eyebrows in thought*...........*realize*.....*rub forehead*.  
I was never really good with the social thing......I know girls and even....sometimes guys......would flirt with me now and then, I guess I appealed to them in someway...but I don't know why......nothing comes to mind...  
But it doesn't matter......cause.......*swallow*.....cause before I knew it I was already swept away by you!! .............don't forget that........*fidget*..........your the only one for me.......and I know......I will never......feel like this for another, again.............  
*stands up in triumph*, HAHAHAHAHA, that is what you call, the cool-composure of an adult, I'd like to see a line like that done by anyone else, HAha......ha........*sigh*.......*calms breathing, sits back down*  
...anyways......i3u

-Hiroki

PS. I will burn that picture!!! ......why need a picture....when you already have the real thing???.......and what the hell!!! you watch me when I sleep???? That's the most creepy and perverted thing for you to do!!!.............well, I can think of other "things" you would do...............shit......I really need to see you......*sigh*........don't take it the wrong way or anything!!!!!!

Nowaki September 29, 2009 at 10:30pm 

Hiro-san, you're so cute when we talk about awkward subjects ^-^  
Hai, I agree... I really need to see you too! soon!!  
I'm sorry... this is a really short message since i have some paperwork to do before i have a Hiro-san-filled dream ^^  
Sumi-masen, hiro-san... but i must get my work done.  
I came across a quote today... a friend of mine was talking about it in the office today... she was pretty excited about it.  
Hiro-san, meeting you was fate.. becoming your friend was a choice.. but falling in love with you, i had no control over. Thank you for letting me stay by your side. I promise I will love you more than anyone on the entire planet out together [that's a lot of people ^^]  
Hiro-san, I'm going to go crazy if i don't see you soon T~T; i miss everything about you... gomenasai for being so repetiative all the time.

Please take care of yourself, Hiro-san. Kimi ga suki daiyo.  
I love you Hiro-san! (x1,000,000,000,000,000 and more!!!~) ^-^

-Kusama Nowaki

PS. The next time you see me, don't be surprised if I grew taller ^-^  
or lon--...  
Hiro-san, tasukete!~ _ my perverted mind can't stop thinking about you! T~T

Hiroki September 29, 2009 at 10:57pm 

don't look down on me......always saying how cute I am.....I'm older than you!!!  
I understand, so please get your work done.  
....it's a good quote......it really reminds me of you.........fate...reminds me of that stupid bottle rocket that almost gave me a heart attack!....*smile*  
i3u

-Hiroki

PS. Shit, how could you get any taller?? You piss me off, always making me feel like a maiden.....*glare*  
.......and what the f%$#??? you are so perverted----24/7!!! I don't remember being like that in my youth!

Hiroki October 1, 2009 at 6:12pm 

Hey Nowaki, are you free this Sunday (October 4)??? Cause if you are I think I could put some time in to see you..... actually I need you to participate in something....for this to work I need to physically see you.................OH......that didn't come out right.....*blush*........., it's for something I wanted to work on,...what??...............ok, let's start from the top. I need to see you cause I need your help with this competition thing---- I can tell you more about it when I see you.....  
So.....make some time. Just tell me if you'll be home or not on that day....  
Talk to you soon.

-Hiroki

PS. "Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind"

Nowaki October 1, 2009 at 6:21pm 

eto~~ Let me check, hiro-san....

Hiroki October 1, 2009 at 6:38pm 

ok, no problem.....I'm sorry, I sound really confusing.......I'm just so~ damn tired, I almost fell asleep during my working hours.....

-Hiroki

Hiroki October 2, 2009 at 8:42pm 

Jeezzzz.....I'm really sick right now. My throat is like sand paper and my nose is all stuffy--- it pisses me off!!! I slept like shit last night!........*sigh* at least it's the weekend, I'm going to sleep in.........I can't wait to snuggle-up in all those blankets....I was so sleepy this morning, and I was almost late for work...  
How have you been....I haven't herd from you for a while...........I.....I get anxious if I don't know what's going on in your life..........*blush*...........ok???......................anyways, tell me what a good time is for me to come see you...

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 2, 2009 at 9:15pm 

ahhhh mo~~~~~ Hiro-san... I'm sorry i can't be there to spoon-feed your meals for you... that would have been fun ^-^ But i'm sorry i let you become sick... all my fault for not being there when you complained of the cold...  
Those blankets you were talking about are starting to get me jealous... Wouldn't you rather have me to snuggle up into? If it will make you happier, i'll be wearing no shirt :P (hiro-san.. i have something embarassing to tell yyou.... i.. anou, really like it when i can feel your breathing on my skin... hehe ^-^)  
Sumimasen, hiro-san... i;ve been so busy these days... =_=; i got back from the concert last night... and i went to sleep at 4am trying to finish some research....  
But every moment i was awake, i thought of you... even when the moon wasn't out...  
Hiro-san, i am going to be working hard tonight to finish most of my work so that i can see you tomorrow!! I have been waiting so long to see you! I almost felt my heart beat twice as hard once you mentioned that we can see each other tomorrow!~  
Hiro-san, please message me back! I want to hear more about what you have to say!~  
I love you; I love you very much! So much that I don't have many words to describe it! So i'll describe it like this:  
Hiro-san, I love you!! :D

-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki October 2, 2009 at 9:56pm 

Nowaki......it makes me happy to have you say that........but please don't blame yourself...  
............*blush*.....I .....I guess I would prefer to have you......by my side...  
and I'd be more happy if you wore ALL of your clothes.........gawd......what the hell is with you and naked skin??................and what the hell??? My breathing???........you like it when you feel my breath???................*blush*....well, I guess.............that makes me.....happy....?...well, since you said something that you thought was embarrassing I guess I could tell you that I........*cough*..........I like it when you embrace me!!! I just feel really safe and all----.......hahaha, I have triumphed!!.......try recovering from that confession!!!!...........haha........ha.........oh, jeezzz...anyways......  
You're such a kid!! Do I have to tuck you in, in order for you to go to bed!!! Or should I just clobber you 'till you're bed-ridden??!! you really piss me off sometimes!!!

I want to see you too....I hope I can make it..........I can't.........*sigh*......ok....I can't help but feel like there's always something missing when you're not by my side.......it's...it's like a puzzle and I lost the damn piece to finish it.........*blush*....damn....I'm starting to sound more and more like you all the time...saying all these cheesy lines......but I can guarantee that I will NEVER---EVER say the perverted thing's that always slip from your lips..........Lips??........I mean mouth.....*curse under breath*.  
i3u.......I have some good quotes to....express how much you mean to me........I know it will make you happy ....*smile*.......shit! I'm sounding like a love-struck maiden again!!! .......*sigh*

"I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."

"if i had to choose between loving you, and breathing. I would use my last breath to say I LOVE YOU."

"When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."

"If you love someone you would be willing to give up everything for them, but if they loved you back they'd never ask you to."

"Come live in my heart, and pay no rent."

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 2, 2009 at 10:37pm 

Hiro-san, I'm so happy right now I could break down in tears!! You don't know how much of a difference you make in my day when you tell me those things!! My mind can't think properly now.. you've got me thinking of you and only you.... All i want right now is Hiro-san.. no distractions, no other outside disturbances.. only me and Hiro-san... My heart is gonna break in to a million pieces if i don;t see you soon..  
Hiro-san, why is it that every little thing you do makes me want to love you even more that i did the past second ago? I won't ever let go of you.. not in a million, billion, trillion, quadrillion, pentillion(?) years!!~ Sumimasen hiro-san,, that love stricken maiden has invaded my head... _ i can't stop thinking about us.  
I don't really know what i'm saying right now.. my racing mind is doing all the typing.  
What i mean to say, Hiro-san is that I love you uncontrolably... so very much..  
Please, stay with me forever. I promise I'll love you for all that time!!

-Kusama Nowaki

PS. Sorry if this message was a little hard to understandm Hiro-san... my head is starting to get all dizzy...  
I can't wait to see you tomorrow! I want to see you, Hiro-san!!  
I MISS YOU, I MISS YOU, I MISS YOU!!

Nowaki October 2, 2009 at 10:38pm 

Hiro-san, is it alright if i call you? i need to hear your voice...

Nowaki October 2, 2009 at 10:39pm 

demo............... you're not going to answer your phone T~T;

Hiroki October 3, 2009 at 12:11pm 

You're so simple minded....always saying love, love, love, Hior-san, Hiro-san, Hiro-san!!!----you need to calm down........*sigh*...you're such a kid.  
.....It's crazy how much you....well......you love me far more than I deserve.......  
I promise: I'll stay by your side----so don't get all crazy-lovey-dovey with me.

sorry that I never answered my phone.....but, I was kind of not in a talking mood...if you know what i mean......so~...can you forgive me?

-Hiroki

PS. this quote reminds me of you......is this why you never sleep?  
"When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."

Hiroki October 3, 2009 at 1:22pm 

shit....I'm so~ sorry Nowaki (and Lauren) but I'm unable to come over now---I'm actually really pissed about it....I just have no control over it.....

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 4, 2009 at 12:33am 

Hai; your quote is absolutely correct, Hiro-san.  
but i can't help expressing the way I feel... maybe i should just tell you in person??  
I wish i could hold you in my arms right now... i really miss you Hiro-san...  
I promise i'll cut down with the "lovey-dovey" stuff ^-^  
you should already know how I feel about you  
if i could only see you right now... my heart aches to see you, Hiro-san. Please make it stop soon. Onegaishimasu.  
I promise i will be with you forever, so please do not worry about anything.  
Tonight I went for a walk outside to get some fresh air, and i couldn't stop myself from thinking that the full moon was out, shining brightly as ever. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you, and only you.  
Onegaishimasu, Hiro-san... i want to see you as soon as possible.. I do not now how much longer I can last; but i can wait forever just so I can see your beautiful smiling face.  
Pease take care. You are more important than anyone else in my life. I promise I will always love you.  
I miss you like crazy, Hiro-san. Please come and visit me soon!!

-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki October 4, 2009 at 12:42pm 

I miss you too, Nowaki.....  
do you ever think of something really random but it makes perfect sense?.....Like, when you say how you were looking at the moon.....I think it's funny how even if we are far apart we are looking at the same moon in the sky...........ok......I don't think that sentence makes any sense at all......*sigh* I must still be half-asleep.......forget what I said....? Typed.  
I'll do my best to make some time to see you. i3u.

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 4, 2009 at 4:29pm 

Hai, Hiro-san. Wakarimashita. I understand what you say.  
If you were wondering what I was doing last night, I spent an hour lying on the grass outside staring at the moon. I thought of things like, "what is Hiro-san diong right now?" and "I wonder if Hiro-san sees how gorgeous the moon looks tonight" or "I hope Hiro-san is sleeping peacefully"...  
Which brings up the question, what were you doing last night, Hiro-san?  
Hiro-san, I want to see you soon.

-Kusama Nowaki

PS. why, when you send me messages, do you say "i3u"? it looks like a math question that you would learn in grade school.

i is less than 3 times u.  
i3u

Sumimasen... I've been doing way too much work lately =_=;

Kimi ga suki desu! Tomete.

Nowaki October 4, 2009 at 5:15pm 

Hiro-san?  
can I ask you to do something for me? Onegaishimasu?  
listen to the song "Love me like the world is ending" by Ben Lee  
It's a very good song!! ^-^

-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki October 4, 2009 at 5:20pm 

I was watching movies......and stuffing my face with popcorn......I was kind of pissed that I didn't get to see you...

.....well.....the truth is.......it's kind of embarrassing............if I type "I love you".........*blush*.....it's just kind of awkward cause......it's just letters on a screen.......you're not actually saying it----but I know you put as much heart into it when you type all those thing's to me............I don't know.....I can't will myself to type it........and I like doing "i3u", it's like a secret code......*small smile*

-Hiroki

PS. Do your best at work.

Nowaki October 4, 2009 at 5:44pm 

Hiro-san, it makes me happy with even your smallest smile :)

Hiroki October 4, 2009 at 9:32pm 

lol. You are easily satisfied, Doctor *sarcasm*  
.....but, I'm glad.

Nowaki October 4, 2009 at 9:33pm 

:3

Hiroki October 4, 2009 at 9:38pm 

......good night :)

NowakiOctober 4, 2009 at 9:39pm 

Oyasumi, Hiro-san ^^  
suki desu. :D

Nowaki October 5, 2009 at 4:34pm 

Konichiwa, Hiro-san!  
Ogenki desuka?

Hiroki October 6, 2009 at 4:51pm 

I'm doing ok.....I actually have quit a bit of work I have to do today..... I may or may-not be up for a while......*sigh* this sucks.  
anyways...how have you been?

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 6, 2009 at 8:49pm 

Me? Thinking of you, of course!  
Hiro-san... i want to see you again soon... T~T  
Lovers shouldn't be torn apart from each other for this long.  
But if it means that I can see you again, I can wait forever.  
Oyasumi, Hiro-san!  
Hiro-san ni aitai...

-Kusama Nowaki

Ah, Hiro-san! I have another personal question! :D  
When did you first realize that you were into guys, and not girls?

Hiroki October 7, 2009 at 4:53pm 

Gawd, your life would be petty friken boring without me....that's all you think about! You make it seem like we haven't seen each other for years, but it's only been a little over a month......you need to relax~.....I'll see you sooner or later.

what's with all these personal questions...?.......they all involve love/like/date etc.  
well.......first let me tell you that everything I say is in the past......  
hmmmm....well, I didn't realize I was into guys until later.....cause as you know....my first love was Akihiko---but I didn't know till after!...I truly don't know when I started swinging that way...........I'm actually really confused right now......AHHH, wtf? I don't know!!!........ I think I just fell in love and didn't really care about gender............I mean...if you love some one with all of your heart does it really matter???...............ya~ I don't know...

Well, then............why do you swing that way? Did you have a first love before me?  
....oh. and were you always so damn TALL??!!

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 7, 2009 at 5:10pm 

Hai, Hiro-san.. I've always been tall =_=;  
Eto~~ Hiro-san, I completely agree with you and it doesn't matter what gender they are. As long as you love them, then it's all right.  
Eto~ Hiro-san... I used to like girls. At the orphanage, there was a very pretty young girl who i thought i liked. But I was really young, almost 10 years old. But, as I grew older, I realized that some girls are very... eto~.. Mendoksei =_=;  
Other than that, I started to live on my own, tried to do well in school, worked and ended up meeting you. Hiro-san is the best thing that has happened in my life! ^-^  
My studies are going well for now; I hope your work and literature is keeping you content, Hiro-san! ^-^  
Sumimasen for all the personal questions... I think when we're around, we have a certain lack of communication.. o_O I want to know everything that's going on with you!! And it's true.. my life would be so boring without you...

-Kusama Nowaki

PS. [[LK] lol the real reason why Nowaki likes guys now are because of bottlerockets. Nowaki loves bottlerockets! XD ]

Hiroki October 7, 2009 at 5:39pm 

I guess I can except you being so tall if you've always been like that, :P  
I'm not surprised that you liked girls.....I mean....is it not more "natural" when it's boy x girl not boy x boy........anyways, you were young......  
I....I'm actually really........I want to see what you looked like when you were a kid..............*blush*....you must have been really cute~...........*imagining*............*sighs with content*............*realizes*........what just happened?...........I think something really weird jus--------.........never mind, ................don't get the wrong idea!!! I just encountered a side of me that has never shown itself before..........is it weird that I want to see what you looked like before?

I'm happy to hear that your studies are going well *smile*  
My work is fine.........though there is something strange going on with my employee (you remember Miyagi?) well, I'm kind of concerned....he could get himself into some major trouble with this Shinobu-san-kid.......and when I say "kid" I mean "kid!" He's like, not even in his 20's............but, I don't see anything wrong with their relationship.................again I'm refering to the whole "if you love someone, it does not matter...."

-Hiroki

PS. [Shanny] totally loled when I read the bottle rocket thing X3

Nowaki October 9, 2009 at 5:15pm 

Hiro-san,  
i found a picture ^-^  
?pic=312fpn5&s=4  
I'm sorry i haven't been replying... i've been so busy... thank god it's the weekend ^-^

Hiroki October 9, 2009 at 5:37pm 

*blush*.....oh....my....god..........you......that has got to be the most cute and adorable kid I've ever seen...................I.......I'm really flustered.....*shaky breath*.......... jeezzz, I....I think....I think I've fallen for you even more...............is that even possible?................  
wow, I'm sorry.....I need a minute....I can't think properly....I'll get back to you.  
i3u

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 9, 2009 at 11:43pm 

But Hiro-san.... *blush* you're the cutest thing i've ever seen :3  
I have arrived in America right now ^-^ I hope you are doing well without me;  
Hiro-san, I learned some english on my way here! You studied english in high school didn't you?  
[I RABU YOU, HIRO-SAN!] it basicly means kimi ga suki da. XD  
I also learned that your name "Hiro" sounds like "Hero"... I guess Hiro-san is my hero XD  
Hiro-san, i miss you so much right now... why can't i just hop onto a plane back to Tokyo and see you?  
Oyasumi, Hiro-san. I'll be thinking of you until i fall asleep... the best way to go to sleep...  
Please email me back soon.  
Love you!!  
-Kusama Nowaki  
ps. i packed that picture of you sleeping XD actually, i scanned it onto my laptop and now it's my background photo and my cell phone background ^-^

Hiroki October 12, 2009 at 8:32am 

*blush*......I don't know if cute would be the right description for a grown adult.......  
I hope you're doing well, cause I'm so~ tired, I had to do a bunch of paper work.  
sorry that this message is so short but I'm kinda busy.  
i3u

-"Hero"

Nowaki October 12, 2009 at 11:33am 

Hi HIro-san!! ^-^  
Guess where I am? カナダ!!!~ [KANADA]  
I have never been here before... I actually don't know how I ended up here ^_^;  
maybe i should read trip itineraries better ^_^;  
I arrived in バンクバ [vancouver] and i went to stanley park near the water, and then i went to downtown vancouver. They have a street that is mostly made of nihonjiin people! ^o^ that made me happy!  
I start my studying tomorrow at the university... I will tell you more about my trip later, Hiro-san. We will be together the nest time we travel ^^  
I miss you a lot!!  
Good luck with your work; you can do it! gambare, Hiro-san!  
And most importantly, I love you!

-Kusama Nowaki

PS. An American girl who is doing the same program as me, she is constantly trying to get close to me =_= she even switched seats with the old man i was sitting next to on the airplane... tasukete... T~T this is why women are so troublesome... she doesn't even speak japanese, and is forcing me to spill out my high school english =_=  
but I do not want to be rude. Please have nothing to worry about, Hiro-san..  
actually... sorry to show my worst side to you again, part of me just wants to smack her, so she can shut up...! o_O

Sumimasen, Hiro-san. I'm okay now ^-^

Hiroki October 13, 2009 at 4:46pm 

wow, Canada? That's really cool....I wish I could have seen it.........with you.  
I need to get out more, I can't remember the last time I did any real traveling.

Oh, .....wow. She actually switched seats? That's pretty bold......it actually kind of pisses me off.....just the thought of some girl flirting and draping herself over you----man, that pisses me off!! If I was there I would....I would.....?.......I would boldly tell her to "Stop flirting with MY lover!!!" *death glare*...............I think I'm overreacting a little.........*realize*......*blush*,.....did I say lover?  
jeezzz, you're actually pretty violent aren't you? "smack her, so she can shut up"?.....just wondering......did you have a bad relationship in the past?

I would kind of like to hear you speak English......I think it would be really cute....and funny *smile*

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 13, 2009 at 8:20pm 

joudan, hiro-san ^_^ll  
i would never hit another person unless they are trying to steal you away from me... *cough* Miyagi kyoujyu... *cough*  
I've been coming down with a really bad cough lately...  
Hiro-san, i have tot ell you about canadian thanksgiving... everyone eats turkey! I didn't know until lunch time today... i went for japanese food and they were serving turkey udon ^-^ oishikatta~~! :P  
For now, I am really busy with work. I'll talk to you soon!  
I miss your raging spazz attacks, Hiro-san :(  
But don't worry, if some girl was flirting with you like that, i would be very pissed off too.  
Eto~~ you want to hear ME speak ENGLISH!?  
eto~~~...... what would you like me to say? O_O  
I learned some from here.. i have no idea what it means.....  
[ I WANTU YOU IN MY BEDO WITSU ME.]  
i actually have no idea what that means... O_O''  
later, Hiro-san!!  
I love you! I miss you! XOXOXOXO  
-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki October 13, 2009 at 8:38pm 

I still remember that....when he tried to....you know........ you totally freaked out, you were just like "Stop!" and slammed him into the wall......*sigh* I was really caught of guard.  
anyways, I hope you feel better. It's starting to get really cold out now, I wore my coat today.  
Turkey udon, that's very different.  
How do you not know what that means!!! who told you?! jeezzzz, your a horny-brat even when you don't know it!! It means.....*blush*........piss me off......there's so~ many ways to say it!!!..........."I want to bed you", "I want to sleep with you"....etc, etc........  
anyways......good luck with your schooling.  
i3u

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 14, 2009 at 3:12pm 

eto~~ that american girl taught me how to say that.... O_O;  
*sulks in a corner*  
Well now that I know what it means, Hiro-san is the only one i want to take to bed :P  
And i'm pretty sure you know what I want to do with you in bed.... ;P

.

I miss you, Hiro-san... I'll be back home soon to see you!  
Maybe i'll go learn some more English... ^-^ I want to see Hiro-san speak english!

-Kusama Nowaki

i love you :D

Hiroki October 14, 2009 at 5:45pm 

WHAT!! Now that's just pushing it! How could some American girl pick on a helpless Japanese tourist that can barley speak English?! That pisses me off!

jeezzz, your so honest.....*blush*, can't you keep your lewd thoughts to yourself?

speak English, huh?.....I understand the language but i don't really like speaking---I feel like I'm totally destroying it....  
miss you too.

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 14, 2009 at 5:50pm 

pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasseee Hiro-san..? :3 Hiro-san? Hiro-san? Please can you speak a little? ^^  
Eto~~.....yeah... I am keeping my distance away from that girl... and i gave her a fake email address and a fake phone number ^_^;;  
She kinda reminded me of the fan-girl type....

I'm going to do work now!

-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki October 14, 2009 at 7:08pm 

I will....but only for you!....  
oh, god....fan-girls are crazy. O_O  
Good luck at work

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 17, 2009 at 10:05pm 

Hiro-san....  
I miss you so much... I'm struggling to survive here without you...  
please... I want to see you soon. My heart aches every second I realize what we can't be together.  
I'm getting tired very easily these days... When I think of you, you're the only thing that keeps me going. I want to see your beautiful smiling face pressed up against mine. I miss the way you smeel when you come out of the bath. It's so hard to supress my feeling inside, i need more of you soon, Hiro-san.. I need to be with you soon... i want to hold you in my warm embrace and I want you to fall asleep in my arms. I would do anything to see you right now.. it's so painful for me when we're not together..  
I'm a simple man of simple tastes, so little pleasure that would seem laughably small to other people seem to me like the greatest happiness of my life.  
I love you Hiro-san. Please never forget.

- Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki October 18, 2009 at 1:13pm 

You have to survive....for my sake.......I-I don't know what I'd do without you.....I mean.. *blush*....I can't even imagine loving anyone else, but you.  
I.....firstly, don't take this the wrong way!.....I really miss you and your dominance.....I just feel really safe with you for some reason........  
*sigh*....the weather has been really gloomy and I feel kind of lonely and empty......"empty".....? O_O..........*blush*............hahahaha---anyways,.......  
i3u2 Nowaki.....and I won't forget, you have my word. *smile*

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 18, 2009 at 3:14pm 

Hiro-san,  
I know this is a really blunt question, but i'm going to ask it anyways.  
Why and how did you become the uke in our steamy relationship?

-Kusama Nowaki

Ps. I love you regardless; even if you're the seme, or the uke ^^

Hiroki October 18, 2009 at 5:51pm 

you just had to ask......  
*blush* well, I don't really know why the hell it's like that!!........probably cause your bigger than me.....O_O.....SHIT!! that didn't come out right!!! i mean your more- more--.....your taller..? ah....more masculine? WHAT THE HELL?! I don't know, it's probably cause your so much more perverted!----or something.....  
....You know what!!?? FINE!!! next time I'll play the SEME and I'll F*** you so hard you won't want to have it any-other-way!!!! *stands up and slams hands on the desk* HAHAHAHAhahahaha!!! I'll show you how i like it done!!.......wait what???...........*blush* never mind---forget what I said........*sigh* I'm just digging my own grave........

-Hiroki

[Shanny: "Hiroki-sensei? Are you ok? I herd a loud bang just now..."  
Hiroki: "Nothing....I'm fine...."  
Shanny: "You look kind of flustered. Did Nowaki say something perverted again, or did you work 'yourself' into a frenzy?"  
Hiroki: "..."  
Shanny: "I'll take that as a bit of both." *turns to leave room*  
Hiroki: "Um...Keiyo-san...."  
Shanny: "What is it?"  
Hiroki: "Can I ask a....sort of awkward question? It's about me and Nowaki." *blush*  
Shanny: "Ya, I'm listening." *curious*  
Hiroki: "Why do you think I'm the uke and he's the seme?"  
Shanny: *suprised expression* "Well, I don't really know, but....people say its 'hotter' when the older guy's on the bottom."  
Hiroki: *shocked expression*  
Shanny: "Hiroki-sensei?  
Hiroki: "I don't know what the hell to think!! I'm gonna have to ask that little brat!"  
Shanny: "eto~....if it makes you feel better I have some old books that you can throw." (cause when Hiroki is pissed he is always throwing a book or books ^^)

PS. Why do you think you're the seme???

Hiroki October 18, 2009 at 6:57pm 

"you're"

Nowaki October 18, 2009 at 7:23pm 

eh? i don't know...  
i just feel that sometimes Hiro-san doesn't want to do that stuff... and I grow unbearably impatient if I wait. I think Hiro-san makes a good uke though ^-^ It's because the role matches your cute face ;P  
Eto~, how about next time, you be the seme? I mean, you are know as "Kamijou the Devil", and don't you with that kind or reputation that you should be the seme?  
Haha... Hiro-san wa honto ni kawaii desu nee/ :3  
BUT for now... when I'm in charge, i just can't help loving you more when you're wet and sticky from the sweat... the way your breath is stolen and inconsistent... I love running my fingers through your soft, brown hair...  
that's why i love being the seme ;P

-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki October 18, 2009 at 7:40pm 

*blush* It's not that I "don't want to."....it's just really embarrassing.  
When did you hear about "Kamijo the Devil"....I don't think I've mentioned it....  
Why do you have to write about things so perverted!!! I don't want to know what I look like and what I sound like!!!! it's so EMBARRASSING!!!

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 19, 2009 at 7:53pm 

Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Hiro-san!  
I . - . - . !  
L ", ," U  
O " . " O  
V E Y

Nowaki October 19, 2009 at 7:59pm 

Hiro-san!!!! i'm so hyper! Nowaki-kun likes choco!! XD XD XD XD XD  
3 REALLY GOOD REASONS WHY NOWAKI-KUN LIKES CHOCOLATE!  
1. It tastes good (drizzled over Hiro-san's sexy body)  
2. it's easy to eat (when sucking on Hiro-san's.....)  
3. the taste is addicting ( just like Hiro-san's.......)

Wow, i can think of many more too!!!

HAHAHAHA XD

.....

(2 hours later)

...

Eto~, sumi-masen, Hiro-san... I get, uh.... kinda hyper with even the smallest taste of chocolate.... T~T (now Hiro-san knows my dirty little secret...)  
Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable at all...

I love you, with chocolate or without.

-Kusama Nowaki

Eto~ what is Hiro-san's favourite food? O_o I actually don't know... hmm.

Hiroki October 19, 2009 at 9:53pm 

I have never seen you act so insane before, *wide eyes*, it's a good thing I don't keep chocolate available in the house....  
1. IDIOT!!! Do you know how hard it is to clean that up!!!  
2. WHAT THE F***?! I didn't need to know that!!!  
3. YOU SICK/PERVERTED/BRAT!!! Are you trying to say I'm your brand of heroin?!?!

I'm glad you came to your senses after wards..........and sorry.....I may have overreacted......  
I'm kind of scared of chocolate now.....  
i u2

Hummm...I honestly don't know what my favorite food is......this is gonna make me sound really gay-- but this is what I think. I don't have a favorite food cause that's not what I'm really interested in, it's the people your sharing the meal with that makes it as good as it is.......*blush* my favorite food is what ever I'm eating with you.....  
HAHAHAHAhahaha!!! I have triumphed once again!! I am the master at love-struck lines!!! HAhahaha....haha.....ha.........*catches breath*

-Hiroki

PS. *sigh* since I know your "dirty-little-secret" I guess I could tell you mine.......well, since I teach what I teach I-I like to express myself---like, writing words or creating poetry *blush*......(I can't believe I'm doing this = =)  
Read it carefully---cause I'm only typing it ONCE!!!  
This is something I---well, wtf? you probably know when I came up with it.......

"Touch me more!  
With your hands...  
with your heat...  
burn yourself into my body."

...god.....I'm so embarrassed right now.....

[Shanny: *looks over shoulder*  
Hiroki: *turns around*!!! "What the hell!!! Keiyo-san--this is a private message!!!"  
Shanny: "Sorry Hiroki-sensei! *peek* It seems like your trying to seduce him.....lol, your a literature teacher to the core....... such a poet, even in bed.~" *grin*  
Hiroki: "SILENCE!! How dare you look down on me!" *growl*  
Shanny: *holds hands up in defense* "Easy~ does it Sensei---you need to save that fiery-passion for Nowaki....in bed that is." *wink*  
Hiroki: *turns beat red* "I"M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" *grabs books off shelf*  
Shanny: "Oh, shit!--" *runs away* *bang!*.....*knocked out*]

Nowaki October 20, 2009 at 5:16pm 

Konichiwa, Hiro-san~  
What you said about your favourite food and how you said it would make you sound gay, well, you are, aren't you? XD I agree with you too... i enjoy my food a lot more when i'm eating with Hiro-san... heck, I don't even taste my food when i'm eating with you... I'm to busy watching you eat and watching your mouth work.  
If only you would use your mouth on more tasteful things, like my ________...  
Did you like what we did together yesterday? ;P  
We could always try doing those things once we're together again... I could hear your soft sounds through your typed text last night... and i could feel your intensity from all the way over here...  
We must continue that later, Hiro-san... I love seeing you turned on ;P  
Love you, Hiro-san;

-Kusama Nowaki

Nowaki October 20, 2009 at 5:17pm 

And by the way... you do have a really good use of words; especially in your poetry ;P  
Now I know exactly how you feel... and it makes me so happy that I am the one who makes you feel like that.

Hiroki October 20, 2009 at 6:41pm 

....I am, but I meant it would make me sound really~ lovey-dovey/weird.....  
...WHAT THE F***!? watching my mouth *blush*.....*sigh*....your mind is filled with impure thoughts..  
Idiot!! why do you have to tell me over and over and over again---I know all the perverted things you think!! You don't have to tell me every time...

...be back in a minute, I'll continue when I get back.......*goes to eat dinner*

Nowaki October 20, 2009 at 6:46pm 

Hiro-san, I'll be back at 10:30  
-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki October 20, 2009 at 9:04pm 

I-I guess I did "like" it......it was really embarrassing though.....I-I was totally not thinking strait.....and when Keiyo -san walked in I thought I was gonna die of embarrassment. O_O  
I'll talk to you more tomorrow, Nowaki. I'm going to bed.

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 21, 2009 at 4:27pm 

Hai, Hiro-san :P We will continue our conversation another day...  
Sumimasen, Hiro-san... I am leaving for the United States tomorrow... My stay in Canada was quite interesting... We should come visit here together one day, and I will show you what a nice place it is ^-^  
I think Hiro-san would be interested in the English language... they have many words that have ulterior meanings that are really convienient to use...  
But if we come to Canada together, I would like to stay in a nice hotel room. I think I overstayed me welcome at my old friend-from-the-orphanege's distant cousins-through-marriage's house ^_^;; the kamachis treated me well though ^^  
But I do have another reason why we should stay in a hotel room... ;P  
Anou, Hiro-san? when do I get to meet your parents? I think it's about time you tell them about our relationship... Your poor mother is wondering when you're going to bring home a girlfriend... I have a feeling that she's only worried about you. But if you tell her that you're in love and happy, that would make her a lot less uneasy. I am sure she will understand, even though we are both men.  
Just a thought. I will talk to you later, Hiro-san!  
Hiro-san, I miss you! I miss you a lot!! When do I get to see you? Because i'm so lonely without my hiro-san! I want to see you so badly! Hiro-san! Hiro-san!  
I love you Hiro-san!

-Kuasama Nowaki

Nowaki October 22, 2009 at 12:05am 

Hiro-san...... i miss you. a lot.

Hiroki October 22, 2009 at 5:46pm 

...."ulterior meaning"....? I can only come to the conclusion that it leads to your perverted-ulterior-motives.  
hotel room!!!--as in "love hotel"? *blush*....do they even have those there?....

*sigh*, that will be interesting. ---I have no shame in introducing you. Even if they were against it, it would not matter because you are very important to me.

*blush* I miss you most.....try and top that!!  
Maybe in November---if not i will definitely see you in December!

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 27, 2009 at 6:46pm 

If Hiro-san were an angel, I'd kill myself just so I could see you again. You are my reason for living. I love you  
-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki October 27, 2009 at 7:17pm 

oh, wow. That's really deep....O_O...--emotionally!!....of course.  
[though I could think of some other "things" related to that word.....ok I really need to calm down. I've been way too horny lately and it can't be good for my health---always suppressing these urges---f***!!! I can't take this for much longer!!! I need Nowaki!.....I guess I could do it myself, I mean..sometimes it can be the sensible solution---No,no, NO!!! It's not the same at all!!!]  
I u 2

-Hiroki

Nowaki October 28, 2009 at 4:58pm 

Ohh~ Hiro-san... that's my job to be "taking care of you"... i love the way you taste, and I know you would like it so much more when I have things my way ^-^  
Did you just admit to being really horny lately? Hiro-san... I never thought I'd hear you say that... my body cannot get enough of you... i want you all to my self... i want to lick every inch of your wet and pleasured body...I know i'm greedy, but you don't know how bad I want you... I definately can't wait until we sleep in the same bed again... I know you'll love it, Hiro-san ;)  
-Kusama Nowaki

But, even though I say these things, the most important thing for me to say is that I love you. I always will... you are the reason why my heart keeps on beating and my reason for waking up every morning. I miss you; and I despritely need to be with you soon.

Hiroki October 30, 2009 at 5:34pm 

...I only let you have it your way-- You would pass out from exhaustion and bliss if I had it my way!!! HAHAHAhahaha~!!!That's why I let you do what you want!!!.......  
[...I make it sound like I have some crazy-endurance for-- "that" type of stuff....I hope he doesn't take it as an invitation to do anything crazy-perverted O_O]  
I most certainly did not confess for being really horny!!  
[shit! this brat can see right through me.]

-Hiroki

jeezzz~ it's depressing how many times you say "I desperately need to see you" "I miss you"...it just shows how long it's been since we've last seen each other.  
I u 2

Nowaki October 31, 2009 at 8:38pm 

Hiro-san, I want the first thing for you to do the next time I see you is to kiss me. I want you. Soon. Please, Hiro-san... I miss you; I can't bear the pain of us not being together.  
I love you, Hiro-san.  
-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki November 1, 2009 at 11:57am 

..I guess I can grant you that simple request *blush*...... I miss you....so much that.....that....?---I'd.......ok, my mind is still asleep. I can't even describe what I'd do.....let's just say "it would take your breath away."  
i u

-Hiroki

Nowaki November 4, 2009 at 4:53pm 

"take my breath away?"  
Hiro-san, you've taking my breath away since the day i met you. You were meant to be loved by me, and only me. I will never let go and I promise I will love you.  
-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki November 4, 2009 at 6:38pm 

*rolls eyes* you say such cheesy lines.  
*laugh* I know you'll always love me...I mean, you say it like "everyday."  
I hope you're doing well.

-Hiroki

Nowaki November 4, 2009 at 9:39pm 

everyday isn't enough.  
I love you, Hiro-san!! ^^

Nowaki November 9, 2009 at 9:09pm 

Hiro-san; i want you RIGHT now....... O_O  
*runs to the bathroom*

Hiroki November 9, 2009 at 9:36pm 

...did you really have to tell me that?! ...*visualizing*........*remembering*..........*blush*---*cough*.....excuse me...

Nowaki November 15, 2009 at 12:00am 

Hiro-san!! ^_^  
Genki? I haven't spoken to you in such a long time! What have you been up to these days?  
I miss you so badly, i think i might die of loneliness...... But i know if I did, then it would make you extremely upset, since there would be no one else to suck yo---  
Sumimasen..... _  
I miss you, come and see me soon!!  
I love you, Hiro-san!!

Hiroki November 16, 2009 at 5:43pm 

Nowaki, it's been a while.  
I'm doing ok. Only because I haven't seen you for so damn long.  
*sigh* I have so mush shit to do. ---That bastard Miyagi does NOTHING!!! except sexually harass me--- and I'm running out of things to throw at those insolent students---it pisses me off!!

[ calm down Hiroki. Just get the week over with--- just pray you will see Nowaki soon.......*clutches fists*.......F***!!!! I want him GOD DAMMIT!!! I NEED him!!!!! THIS ISN'T F***ING HEALTHY!!! *throws books around* I-I...I want s-s-se-- *mental break down*.......*sobs*........*calms down*.........*sigh*... I'm so pathetic ]

...."suck"....?....*blush* [ I do enjoy that though.....]  
.Anyways. I'll except your apolagy.  
I miss you. I u.

-Hiroki

Hiroki November 24, 2009 at 5:27pm 

I can't even describe how excited I am to see you this weekend!  
[ I guess I could always "show" him how much I missed him...*blush*]

-Hiroki

Nowaki November 24, 2009 at 6:30pm 

*grins widely*  
Hai! Me too, Hiro-san! I cannot possible wait any longer!!  
Do you remember what you promised me? :P  
I miss you so much, Hiro-san!  
I love you; I truly and deeply do  
-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki November 24, 2009 at 8:01pm 

..."promise you"...? did I promise you something?

-Hiroki

NowakiNovember 25, 2009 at 3:46pm 

eto~~...=_=  
i told you on october 31st.. you may have forgotten...  
But i am sure Hiro-san will remember soon enough ^^  
Ogenki?  
Hiro-san! I can't wait to finially see you soon!! I am so excited!! ^-^

Hiroki November 25, 2009 at 4:27pm 

[shit...I have no idea what he's talking about....October 31st??....wtf? I don't have a clue......I really need to start paying better attention or it will end up turnning into a huge misunderstanding like that other time....]  
I can't wait to see you either. *smile*

-Hiroki

Nowaki November 25, 2009 at 7:12pm 

you forgot, didn't you... =_=; eto~~  
Remember when i wrote to you that day with a simple request and you agreed to it??  
Hiro-san, if you don't remember, you can always look back on our messages......  
I miss you, Hiro0san!  
I love you!

-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki November 25, 2009 at 8:46pm 

....ok I'll look....

Hiroki November 25, 2009 at 8:47pm 

oh~.....*blush* did I really say that?....what the hell is with the "take your breath away" stuff??.....

-Hiroki

NowakiNovember 25, 2009 at 10:00pm 

you promised me hiro-san ;P  
what a perfect birthday present~~~ ahhh~ :3  
are you going to go back on your word? :O  
I love you hiro-san

Hiroki November 26, 2009 at 4:15pm 

of course I would never go back on my word! How could you even question that?! 

HirokiNovember 29, 2009 at 1:22pm 

Shit....you damn brat...I finally managed to get out of bed-- you're so rough!! I can barely walk!!!  
[jeezzz~, talk about denial, I say he was "rough" when I honestly wanted him to f*** me till I fainted...*sigh* ...I knew I would end up like this....I wish I had better cardio. Then we could have gone all-night-long.]  
It was really nice to see you again. I can't believe how long I've been holding myself back.....*blush*.......---it was probably harder on you since you're such a damn perverted-brat!!!....I still can't believe you!!!--bounding my hands the second round!!! and not to mention doing it right on the kitchen table-- You damn PERVERT!!!  
[*grin* that was so~ amazing!! I must admit that he can come up with some good ideas...*blush* I actually really liked feeling helpless.....HAHAHahaha~ Of course I would never tell him that!!....damn, I love that table. *remembering* It just makes the perfect angle with his height and the position *giggle*--- O_O....did I just "giggle"?? shit, I'm a major pervert myself.....*sigh* at least I'm not a slut like that sempai of his.]  
anyways, I you.

-Hiroki

Hiroki December 2, 2009 at 7:40am 

[Shanny: hey Nowaki-san...you might wanna send Hiroki-sensei something....he's wondering "WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING THAT BRAT SO LONG TO REPLY BACK?!!--- I bet he was more exausted than me after our ___ session!!! ".....so ya. you should at least say, "sorry Hiro-san. I\ll reply to you as soon as I can!!! but I'm really busy with work--- gomen!!!! I love you, Hiro-san! ".......just thought I'd tell you... :) ]

Nowaki December 2, 2009 at 7:34pm 

Hiro-san; gomen/  
so ... busy........ ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
i also enjoyed that night... i wish we could do it again soon... I miss you so badly already.. sumimasen; i'm sorry i couldn't reply to you sooner...  
I love you forever. *hugs pillow* I miss you, Hiro-san...  
-Kusama Nowaki

By the way... i am still one kiss short from that night... you owe me double next time you see me *grin*

Hiroki December 3, 2009 at 5:24pm 

I understand that you're very busy. so don't be troubled.  
I miss you. ... I love you.

-Hiroki

what the hell....who says I owe you a....a kiss. *blush*.....we'll see......

Hiroki December 14, 2009 at 8:06pm 

...um...e~to. for the 1st day:  
give you a nice message after you've finished a long day of work...*blush* and maybe do some "other" stuff...

-Hiroki

Nowaki December 14, 2009 at 8:18pm 

"message"? Don't you mean "massage"?  
And i know exactly what you think the "other stuff" might be...  
Hiro-san, do you want a massage down there, too?  
i can feel it building up in my pants already... ;P  
And a massage sounds lovely. Just like you, Hiro-san.  
I love you! Arigatou gosaimasu.  
-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki December 14, 2009 at 9:06pm 

oh, my bad---I was nervous while I was typing ok!!??  
you perverted brat...*blush* you don't have to repeat what I said....  
just---DON"T MENTION IT!!!  
..I'll send you onother one tomorrow.....

-Hiroki

Nowaki December 15, 2009 at 10:33pm 

Nowaki December 15, 2009 at 10:36pm 

Nowaki December 15, 2009 at 10:36pm 

Hiro-san,  
the sneaky hidden cameras that i put in the house see EVERYTHING... :P  
I love you;

-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki December 16, 2009 at 4:08pm 

AHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE F***!!!?!?!??!! O_O YOU BASTARD!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! I'M GOING TO FIND AND DESTROY EVERYONE OF THOSE F***ING CAMRAS!!!!!!

NowakiDecember 16, 2009 at 4:34pm 

Hiroki December 16, 2009 at 4:39pm 

WTF???!?!?!?! DID YOU PHOTOSHOP THAT OR WHAT?! I DON'T REMEMBER THIS.....

Nowaki December 16, 2009 at 4:42pm 

Hiro-san. This is one of my personal favourites..  
I love you!!! ^o^  
-Kusama Nowaki

Hiroki December 16, 2009 at 9:50pm 

OH. MY. F***ING. GOD. = =l" ......that's when we had our...*blush*...first---isn't it?......

Nowaki December 16, 2009 at 9:54pm 

you were so.... incredibly sexy, Hiro-san...  
just looking at ths is... making me aroused.....

Hiroki December 16, 2009 at 10:22pm 

....I'm disscusted with myself............*blush*  
[at least my face looks pretty calm...I'm pretty sure I look a lot more.....erotic.....or something most of the time....]

Nowaki December 19, 2009 at 2:05am 

Hiroki December 19, 2009 at 2:05pm

what the hell?! isn't that of th-that time in the library?!

Nowaki January 29 at 10:31pm 

Hiro-san,  
I am sorry i left you without any further warning, even though I promised not to do it again. The guilt is eating me alive. I am sorry I haven't written to you in so long... You don't deserve it. I Love you... I really want you to know that.  
-Kusama Nowaki

Nowaki February 6 at 11:45pm 

Hiro-san,  
I can't get over the fact that I haven't heard from you in so long... Again, I am sorry that I'm not here with you. Please, Hiro-san; I don't know what to do with myself anymore, if I'm not with you. I love you. I love you. I want to see you soon. I'm sorry that I'm not here; you really don't deserved to be so lonely. I love you. Please, let me see you soon. I love you more than anything beyond my imagination. It breaks my heart.....not hearing back from you......

Hiroki February 7 at 1:39pm 

I'm really sorry for not replying. I've been really busy with my work---But I have been thinking about you!! all the time!! ....so even if you don't hear from me *blush*-- you're always on my mind...i'm always thinking things like, " I wonder how he's doing?", "I really want to see him.","I'll beat the shit out of that sempai if he touches my Nowaki!" [..."I want him so bad right now!---I need him! I want to kiss him, hold him, fuck him..." O_O....ok...I need to calm down....deep breaths Hiroki, deep breaths....*sigh*]  
I miss you.....a lot. I miss you more than you miss me!!! [haha~ beat that!!! ] anyways, please forgive me for "breaking your heart" [jeezzz~ he's always using such cheesy lines.....there must be something wrong with me though....*blush* cause I actually like it.]  
anyways....I love you.......and sorry again.

-Hiroki

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed it!!

'till next time :D

.

.

\(^_^ )/ BANZAI~


End file.
